


I Will Support You, No Matter What:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e18 E Malama Pono (Handle with Care), Established Relationship, General, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Outdoors/Outside, Possible Retirement, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Restaurants, Retirement, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9954707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: After Steve & Lou told everyone what they found out from Lou's phone call, They get some time alone, & talk, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*





	

*Summary: After Steve & Lou told everyone what they found out from Lou's phone call, They get some time alone, & talk, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

After the nice family dinner, & everyone left after helping clean up, Commander Steve McGarrett noticed that something was wrong with his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, He grabbed two beers, & went to him on the lanai, where they were due for a talk, He knew that this whole experience had scared the hell out of him, It scared the former seal too. 

 

"Are you okay, Danno ?", The Five-O Commander asked out of concern, as he took in the sight of him, "No, Super Seal, I am not, I am really not, Cause I thought we get some peace in our lives", The Blond said with a sigh, as he looked out towards the night scenery, Then, He asked quietly, "Are we gonna get that ?", & leaned against the banister of his deck, as he took a swig of beer.

 

"We will, We are going to get it, cause we are good people, who always do the right thing, I also will make you a promise, Once, We catch these assholes, I will help you get your dream, I will make sure that you'll get to open your restaurant, & have all of your dreams come true", he vowed, as he lightly kisses his blond adonis on the lips. Danny kissed him back, Just for being him.

 

"I am sorry for getting pissed off, & not telling you about the list, & my plan of possibly retiring", He snuggled against hi, as he felt bad all day. He hadn't even considered Steve & his feelings. Danny decided on what he wanted, & the blond told him this.

 

"Steven, If I am gonna retire or enter a new adventure, You **_are_** coming with me, End of discussion". Steve was touched by that statement, The Former Seal said with a bright smile, "Really ?", Danny smiled,  & said, "Absolutely, Super Seal, I love you", They shared kiss, & hugged. Steve said softly, "I love you too", "I got a name of the restaurant, **_McDanno's_** ", Danny said with a smirk, "We'll talk about it, Danny", & they spent their time relaxing, before they go to bed.

 

The End.


End file.
